Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable camera system which controls recording of a video captured by a wearable camera and a recording control method.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to efficiently assist police officers with their services, a system in which police officers have a wearable camera mounted on a uniform or carry a wearable camera at the time of patrolling, for example has been examined.
As a related art using a wearable camera, a wearable monitoring camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 is exemplified. The wearable monitoring camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 has a configuration in which an image (video) signal and a sound signal from a CCD camera and a microphone which are wearable, and a date and time information signal from a built-in clock are encoded by an encoding server which can be accommodated in a wearable pouch, and then the date and time information which is converted into text information is superimposed on a captured image so as to record the aforementioned information.
Here, a case where the wearable camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 is used by being mounted on a uniform of a police officer is assumed. It is assumed that in the case where the police officer has the aforementioned wearable camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 mounted on his or her uniform, upon finding a monitoring subject such as a suspicious person or a stolen car, the police officer pushes a recording switch so as to start recording image data (an image signal).
However, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842, in a case where an incident suddenly happens, a police officer is required to promptly take various actions with respect to the incident in consideration that an initial operation or an initial investigation is important, and if the police officer cannot afford to press a recording switch of the wearable camera in a site of an incident and thus forgets to record a video, there may be missing of the recording as a result. That is, there is a problem in that it is not possible to remain recording of an evidence video for a site or a suspect involved in an incident in the wearable camera, and thus the video of the incident site cannot be obtained, a district police office cannot take quick and appropriate actions with respect to the occurrence of the incident, and thereby early resolution of the incident may become difficult. In addition, if the recording of the evidence video cannot be performed, it is not possible to present sufficient evidence in court afterward, and as a result, there is a possibility of causing a great deal of trouble.